Escaping the snakes
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Abigail is left orphaned and alone. Morgan tells her she can call him anytime, but what happens when the snakes who attacked her strike back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyon! So, I know that the last time I tried this story it didn't workout to well, but I've worked out some of the kinks and I'm ready to try again.**

Morgan sat in an uncomfortable chair waiting for Abigail to wake up. He had just saved her the night before, and he had to tell her some horrible news. He was hoping that she would remember him from before, but even if she didn't remember him, he couldn't let some stranger tell her like it was just another thing getting in his way. Her grandparents were going to be her legal guardians, but he hadn't seen either of them all day. Morgan took a sip of his coffee only to find it lukewarm. He stood up and left the room to get a refill.

 **Abigail's POV**

I woke up alone, in a hospital bed. My first instinct was to stay alert. I didn't take my eyes off that door. Then a tall, muscular,black man walked into my room. I inched away from him. He looked at me with soft eyes. Not soft enough to look weak, but soft enough to show he wouldn't hurt me.

"Abigail,"he said.

 _How does he know my name? I don't know him! Why is he here? Was I wrong? Is he going to hurt me?_

These are the thoughts that run through my mind. In real life all I can say is,"yes, that's me."

"My team found you and your family last night. I don't know if you remember me."

I tried to think, then all the memories came back. I froze. I tried to deny it.

 _No!_

 _It can't be true._

 _No!_

 _My whole world cannot be ending right now._

 _No! No! No! No! No! No!_

I started crying. I remembered the man's name. I remember he told me,"My name is Derick Morgan. I promise you'll be okay. It's all over."

I remembered his team coming. The man holding a knife to my throat. An older man with a beard telling him that if his knife even flinched he would leave the barn with a bullet in his head.

I remembered my father coming to save me,and feeling safe for the first time. I remember a gunshot,and him falling in front of me, dead. His killer behind him with a sadistic smile on his face.

I remembered my mother kissing the man who abducted us. She told me that marrying my father was a mistake, and having me just chained her down even more. She planned to have both me and my father killed.

Derick Morgan was hugging me, and for the first time since I woke up,I wasn't preparing to fight.

"I know this must be hard,"he said before handing me a business card,"but if you ever need something, or if you just want talk you can call me."

I took the card,and began to feel a burning sensation on my right leg. I pulled the blanket off to reveal a drawing of snakes wrapping around my leg burned into my skin. I felt sick, and then I ran into the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet. Derick came in and held my hair back. When I was done I splashed cold water on my face, and sat down in the chair next to my bed. Agent Morgan kneeled down next to me and said,"Abigail, it's over. We caught the men who did this to you. They're all in prison."

"Wait,"I said,"you said you caught the men who did this to me. What about my mother?"

"I'm sorry Abigail. She wasn't there. The local police are looking for her, but my team was ordered off the case."

"How could you be ordered off a case when a killer is missing? What if she hurts someone else?"

"Our unit chief tried to talk with them,but they wouldn't give in. But, you're safe. That's all that matters."

I nodded reluctantly.

 _If she wanted to get away from me she wouldn't come back. She wouldn't send someone else to kill me. Would she?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Abigail's pov**

A week later I was released into the custody of my grandparents.. I never knew them,and they never came to visit me while I was in the hospital. They both came and picked me up. They were silent the whole car ride until the car pulled up to my house.

"You have an hour to get everything you need for school,"said my grandfather.

I ran into the house and went to my room. I found my backpack, a brown leather satchel, then all of my journals. Then I went to my dresser. I found the opal pendant necklace my father had given me on the night of my first school dance. He told me that the gem' beauty didn't come close to mine. I then found Rose, a pink stuffed rabbit that used to help me sleep at night when I was a kid. Then I went down stairs to my parent's bedroom I found my father's wrist watch on the dresser. He was a detective. He always wore his watch, except when he was working a case. It was kind of like a secret code that we had.

Next to it was his silver star. My father was also a soldier in the army prior to joining the academy. He received it for saving all but one of the men in his unit. I remembered the night after he received it he told me that he didn't deserve it, because the one man in his unit that didn't make it home had died taking a bullet for him. He deserved it not him.

Finally, I found my mother's wedding ring. It was a real diamond. My father put everything he had into their relationship, and she took everything he would give her. I slipped the ring into my pocket. I had a feeling that if I ever wanted something other than food, shelter, or clothing I was going have to get it on my own, and this ring could be sold for a pretty good price if I did my business in the right place.

I found a picture of my father in his army uniform,and one in his police uniform. I put them both in my bag, along with his watch,and his medal. I carried my bag to the hallway, and found my trumpet. I realized that none of the things in my bag were for school, but all of that was in my locker,and I was sure that my teachers could make an exception for me not having my homework this one time.

I walked out the door, and saw my grandfather was unhappy about something.

"What is that?!"he screamed pointing at my trumpet.

"It's a trumpet,"I replied confused.

"Girls don't play the trumpet!"

"This girl does," I said while trying to stay calm.

"So you're a band geek?!"

"Yes I am."

"Your one of those kids that plays the halftime show, while wearing those stupid hats!"

"It's not a hat it's a shako."

"Tomorrow when you go to school you are going to get your schedule changed!"

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"I have to have two fine arts credits and they have to be in the same class."

That was a lie. I only needed one fine arts credit, and it could be in two different classes,but I had already missed the Christmas concert, and I had to play one more before I left the band. My grandparents house wasn't far from my own, which made me wonder even more why I had never met them before. I carried my bag inside,and my grandmother led me to my room. All of my clothes had been delivered to the room so I just had to put everything where it belonged. I found my father's things and placed them on the dresser. It was kind of like a shrine for him. For a man who was betrayed by the woman he loved.

 **Morgan's pov**

Morgan was beginning to worry about Abigail. She was supposed to be released from the hospital today. Why hadn't she called him? He wanted to know if she was in a good home. After Elle was reunited with her mother he had begun to miss her calls. He missed telling her that her nightmares couldn't hurt her. He missed letting her know that she always had someone who she could go to. Becoming an FBI agent allowed him save lives,but he wanted to help people who were emotionally scarred. This way he could do that without taking on a new career.

Abigail's grandparents had canceled her phone plan, and Morgan didn't know there number, so it was up to her to ask for help.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize for misspelling Derek's name in my last chapter, and I hope I didn't offend any female trumpet players. I wasn't trying to say they don't I was just adding a sexist character to my story. Being a female trumpet myself I would never say something like that for real. Please don't hate me.**

 _I'm in a barn, tied to the wall. My mother walks in with one of her submissives. He has a machine, but I can't see what it is. I start to panic. My mother takes off her shawl to reveal a tattoo of a snake on her shoulder._

 _"You see this Abigail?,"she says,"this proves that I am in charge. All of my submissives have one too. Join me. We can be together. We can start a legacy."_

 _"No! I can't do that. You betrayed my father, and you betrayed me! I will die before I join you! I hate you!"_

 _The words leave me before I can stop them. I shouldn't have said that. My mother is furious._

 _"Do it,"she says to the submissive._

 _He shoves a gag down my throat,cuts off my pant leg, and turns on the machine. He has a pen connected to it. He holds it up, so I can see it's bright red. He's going to brand me!_

 _I look to my mother. The woman who gave birth to me. The woman who used to tell me that if there were ever any monsters under my bed that she and my daddy would protect me, the woman who kissed my boo boos to make them feel better,the woman who said my dog was going to be with Jesus when he was hit by a car. I look to her for a sign that that woman is still in there somewhere. But her face is stone cold. She feels no remorse._

 _"Abigail you will either become one of us, or you will belong to all of us."_

 _I brace myself. The pen touches my leg._

* * *

I woke up screaming,"Help! Help! Daddy! Please make it stop!"

My grandfather ran upstairs,"What are you whining about?! It's three in the morning!"

"I'm sorry,"I sobbed ,"I had a nightmare. Just go back downstairs."

"I can't believe this! I welcome you into my home, give you the food off my table,let you have a room in my house, and then you go and scream loud enough to wake the dead, when everyone else is trying to get some sleep! What kind of spoiled brat did your father raise you to be?!"

"Please,"I begged,"just go back to sleep. I really don't want to have this conversation right now. I have to wake up for school in a couple of hours."

My grandfather stomped down the stairs. I pulled the covers over my head, and pretended to sleep, but I was really just trying not to cry anymore. I had to be downstairs by five thirty to make the bus, but I was already up, and there was no way I was going back to sleep. I got out of bed, and found my jacket. I considered pawning my mother's ring right then, but I knew that I should wait for something important to happen before I did. I was going to have to hide all that money in a good place, but so far I didn't have a place to put it. I reached into my pocket to find the ring, but my finger touched something else instead. It was Derek Morgan's business card! I pulled it out and looked at it. This was the first act of kindness that was shown to me. I wanted to talk to him,but I knew he was probably asleep. There was a phone in my room. I told myself that I would call him when I got home from school. I sat down on my bed and looked out the window, waiting for the sunrise. I used to see it every morning back when my father was alive, but then I was trapped in that damn barn for three days, and when I was in the hospital I was always too tired to wake up for it. I always filled with awe when the sky exploded into multiple different colors.

The sky opens up, and reveals its light. The atmosphere is orange and yellow. I sighed at its beauty. Then my alarm went off. It was time for me to go back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

I got dressed, and walked to the bus stop. I wasn't living in sub

urbia anymore, but the walk still wasn't to far. I stood alone tensing up every time a car drove by. I should have taken a ride from my grandfather, but I felt my best course of action was to avoid him until college.

The bus eventually stopped, and I stepped on. Immediately I could feel the tension. Everyone sat up straight. Some inched away from me when I walked past. Others whispered to their friends. I could hear,"trouble" "condition", and "fake."

Fake is what hurt the most. Did they really believe that I would make up a story like that? I wanted to tell them, _look at the scars on my leg. These are real. The whole thing actually happened. Where were you on Christmas? You were probably at home opening presents with your family. I was in a barn. I didn't know it then, but I had just lost my family._

But I just found an empty seat. I had left my iPod in my back pack the day I was taken, so I took it out and started blasting music. My mother had always warned me about that, but look where listening to her got me. About thirty minutes later the bus stopped at the school. I was the first one to get off the bus.

I walked inside the school, and was immediately greeted by my friend, Hannah.

"Abigail!"she said.

We hugged each other, and then she punched me in the arm.

"You scared me,"she said,"Dumb ass!"

"So it's the day after I get released from the hospital, and your trying to hurt me some more?"

"Yes I am,"she said.

I hugged her again,"I missed you."

"While you were gone Leah moved to Colorado,"she says,"she didn't want to go until she knew you were safe,but her parents made her. She wrote you a note."

She handed me a folded up piece of paper, and I put it in my pocket. I couldn't read it there or I would start crying.

We walked to the band room together. Hannah isn't in band, but for some reason she insisted on joining me.

When we got there the room was filled with familiar faces. My whole band got together to welcome me home. I Couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I began to sob like a child.

Then Sergio, my section leader from last year came, and cave me a hug,"don't cry. We thought you would like this."

"Are you even allowed to be here during school hours?"I asked through the tears,"you graduated already."

"I heard that they were doing this for you, and I couldn't let some rule get in the way of helping one of my trumpets"

Hearing him call me a trumpet made me cry even harder, before I can point out that it's not a rule it's the law.

"What's wrong? I was trying to make you feel better."

"I always considered you all to be my second family,"I said, addressing the whole band,"but now you're all I have, and in a few months I won't even have you."

"Why wouldn't you have us,"Sergio asked, confused.

"My grandfather is making me quit band after this semester. He thinks it's inappropriate for a girl to play trumpet."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard,"said Marley, another female member of my trumpet section,"we have five female trumpets, and they're amazing at it."

I let out a sigh,"the only way I managed to stay in band this long was by lying to him, about how many credits I need to pass. He is really against having a band geek in his home."

Sergio hugged me as I cried.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this."

* * *

On this particular day the BAU had no case, which was just fine with the team. They saw so much blood and gore on a regular basis, that it was nice to have a day purely dedicated to paperwork.

Morgan had managed to slip half of his to Reid, who pretended not to notice,and he was talking to Garcia.

"Abigail was supposed to get to her new home last night, but I never got a call. Elle called me the first night she was at her shelter. Abigail didn't call. I don't get it."

"She might not want to bother you. You should call her, so she knows it's fine."

"I don't have her number."

"I found her home number online. I thought you might need it, so I sent it to your phone."

Morgan checked his phone and then said,"baby girl you are a genius, Reid had better watch out."


	5. Chapter 5

After the warning bell rang, one of the band kids,Chase offered to walk me to class, since we had the same teacher, put I refused.

"I can get to class by myself Chase. Besides, if your late will kill you,and then resurrect you to write three page essay on the Importance of punctuality."

"All right,"Chase said," just let me know if you need anything."

I was about to leave the band room, when Sergio stopped me.

"I have to go before I get arrested for tress passing, but I just want you to know, that you can come to any of us if you need something. This is a family, and we will always stand by each other."

I had to blink back the tears,"Shut up before you make me cry again,"i then said to the entire band,"thank you for doing this. You are my only family,and I love you all."

I walked out of the band room,and went straight to my locker. There were balloons everywhere. I had to dig through them to actually get to my locker. When I opened it all I could see was a pile of envelopes, that was falling out of my locker. I guess it was meant to be nice, but it was more of an inconvenience, than a blessing. I got all three of my textbooks out, and then put the envelopes back in my locker. In the process of doing so, I saw a name that caught my eye.

Seth Rollins.

I had been crushing on him since the eighth grade. I stared at the envelope, and decided I would read it when I got to my class. I put it in my pocket, and walked away. I was practically running up the stairs, when one of the cheerleaders, Maddie Cochran stopped me.

"Hey Abigail,"she said,"I'm glad you're okay. I see that you found all the notes. Why are you only reading one?"

"I decided to only read one a day, so that I can make them last as long as possible,"I half lied.

I hadn't decided to, but I hadn't decided not to. And before my mother, and her goons kidnapped me she was my biggest fear.

She finally walked away, and I ducked into my next class. I took a seat in the very back and took out the envelope. I opened it up, and saw what it said.

 _Meet me at the football stadium,after second period. Come alone._

After second period we had a ten minute break. No one would notice if we were gone for a few minutes. I had two minds about the situation. One was jumping for joy, at the idea of being alone with him, while the other was still at that barn, it was still expecting the worst possible scenario. I fought with myself over this, but during the Pledge of Allegiance I decided that my more cautious mind was just a side affect of PTSD, and shrugged it of as paranoia.

When I was settled, called me over to her desk.

I got up, and tried to find comfort in the fact,that at least now my entire mind was expecting the worst case scenario.

When I reached her desk she said,"Abigail,I'm glad you're okay-"

 _God, I wish_ _people would quit saying that._ I thought to myself.

"But,"she continued," you missed two weeks of school. All of your teachers did get together, and decide that you could be exempt from your exams. However, you have multiple zeroes in this class. It wouldn't be fair to your classmates, if I gave you a pass on those to."

I could not believe what I was hearing. For the first time in my life I had the need to tell a teacher exactly what I thought.

"With all due respect, ma'am I doubt any of my class mates spent Christmas tied up in a barn getting branded," I said in a tone that came out more sarcastic than what I had meant.

Then my teachers face turned a shade of red, that before that day I was unaware was humanly possible,

"Get out of my classroom,"she said,"I'll come speak with you later."

As I walked out of the classroom,and sat against the brick wall I couldn't help,but to chuckle to myself.

I was right, I had expected the worst case scenario, and that's what I got. Two weeks worth of homework, tests, and other assignments, as well as having the school's scariest teacher angry, before class had even started. This day was starting off great.

* * *

Morgan was ready to go grab some lunch, when Garcia came out of her office.

"Derek!"she said.

"Yeah? What do you need baby girl?"

"I need to talk to you," she said while walk-running in her high heels,"and it's urgent."

"What is it?"

"It's about Abigail. You know how when you got back from that case you Told me to look into finding her mother?"

"Yes I remember,"Derek said.

He had wanted to find her, so that Abigail would be completely safe, but all of Garcia's previous searches had turned up empty.

"Well since today was all paperwork, and I'm the tech girl, so I had like,no work to do, I decided to try to dig a little deeper, and I finally found her mother. However, she was under a different name,Kathy Marcle. Even with the fake name this woman barely leaves a paper trail. She always pays in cash,she never makes extravagant purchases, and the only time she is ever online is to go onto a chatroom website that requires, like twenty different pass codes , which I was able to break past with ease,"she said with a proud smile.

"That's my girl,"Morgan said with a grin.

"The whole time she's on this website she's talking with a man who I think is trying to get the sicko of the century award. He started his life of disgusting pursuits, by being arrested for the possesion of child pornography, then he was caught looking in the windows of multiple teenaged girls, and then he raped a girl who was to scared to testify, so he got off scot free. He has a son who goes to Abigail"s school, and the whole time they were talking they were saying things like 'let's get her back,' and 'I'm going to have so much fun with her.' I think they're going to use the son to kidnap her."

"Okay,"Morgan said," what's the kid's name?"

"Seth Rollins."


	6. Chapter 6

"Abigail Benson, please come to the front office."

The announcement came during my second class period. My teacher told me to go ahead and go.

When I got to the office the secretary told me I had a phone call.

I picked up the phone and hesitantly said,"hello?"

"Abigail,this is Derek Morgan from the FBI. I need to know, has Seth Rollins contacted you in any way? Answer yes or no."

I froze. Was Seth working with my mother to get to me?

"Yes,"I said quietly.

"Okay Abigail, I'm to get you. Stay put."

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Seth Rollins is working with your mom. He was going to abduct you. I don't your principal that your grand parents were in an accident, so she wouldn't be scared."

"I understand,"I said.

"I'm on my way. Don't worry."

I sat down in a nearby chair. Part of me was terrified. Was this starting all over again? The other part of me was really disappointed. Why did the guy I had been drooling over for two years just have to go and be a psychopath? I'm sorry, but that's just rude.

The bell rang, and it was time for the break. I tensed up when Seth came into the office.

"Hey Abby,"he said while getting closer to me,"did you get my note?"

He was the only person in the world who called me Abby.

"Yeah I got it,"I said.

"Well then why aren't you outside?"he said with that goofy yet cool smile.

"My grand parents were in a car accident, so my uncle is coming to pick me up. Can you make sure he doesn't see you? I'm not supposed to talk to guys,"I said.

Derek looked nothing like me. If Seth saw us together he'd know I was lying.

"Sure Abby,"he said charmingly,"I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

God, why'd it have to be him?

A few seconds later I saw a black Sudan pull up,"that's my uncle. You should go. I don't want to get in trouble."

Seth gave a short nod, and walked away. Agent Morgan walked in with a black haired woman.

"Abigail,"Morgan said,"this is agent Emily Prentiss. She's signing you out. We need to go now."

I stood up, and followed agent Morgan out the door. I sensed the presence of the other agent walking behind me soon after. We quickly got to the car, and got in. I got in the back seat, and and the two agents were in the front. After a few minutes on the road agent Prentiss tried to make small talk.

"So Abigail, do you have a favorite subject in school?"

"I like band,"I said, while trying to hide my melancholy.

"What instrument do you play?"

"I play the trumpet."

"That's cool. So, what about guys? Is there a boy you're attracted to?"

I bit my lip. I was a little embarrassed about what happened, and I didn't know if I wanted to share that information.

"Come on,"agent Prentiss coaxed,"we won't judge. Spill it."

"Okay,"I let out a heavy breath,"for the past two years, I've had the biggest crush on Seth Rollins."

The car became silent.

"Wow,"Emily said finally,"I'm not gonna lie. That sucks."

"I know, right? And to think two months ago my biggest fear was that he might be a bad kisser,"I tried to say nonchalantly.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to my grandparents house. When we got there the truck wasn't in the driveway. The door was locked, but my grandmother had told me that she left a key under the welcome mat in case I got home before they did. I opened the door, and the three of us walked in. I put my backpack on the kitchen table.

I then looked at agents Morgan, and Prentiss in the eye and said,"so why does my mother want to kill me?"

"We don't know yet,"agent Morgan admitted,"but we'll find out."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?"

My grandparents had come home, and they were understandably surprised to see two complete strangers standing in their kitchen, and their granddaughter who was home two hours early.

"Grandpa,"I said,"these are two of the FBI agents who saved me."

My grandmother's expression softened.

"You're the people who saved her?"she asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am,"Morgan said," our team found her."

"Oh, thank you,"she said,"we owe you ou lives."

"Carol,"my grandfather interrupted,"let's not forget that they pulled our granddaughter out of school early, broke into our house, and we still don't know why they're here now."

"Sir we are here because we believe that Abigail is in serious danger,"Morgan said,"someone planned to abduct her today."

"You're kidding me, right? I agree to invite one person into my home, and then I end up with three."

I couldn't believe my ears. He just heard that someone wanted to kidnap me, and his main concern was that there would be more people in the house.

"Well I'm sorry, for getting myself abducted in the first place. I'm sorry for believing that I was safe. I'm sorry for trusting my own mother. Most of all I'm sorry for what ever it is I did that caused you to hate me. I just want to know one thing. What did I do to you?"

"You look like your mother,"he said,"your hair's a different color, but you're the same either way. Now I have to live with the constant reminder that my son is dead."

He turned around, and headed for the door.

"Charles, wait,"my grandmother begged.

I turned around, and stormed up the stairs to my room. I didn't care if I was being rude. I had to get away from there. I sat down on the bed, and looked into the mirror. I had done so many times in the hospital. I looked like my mother. That fact usedto make me happy. Now I just hated what I saw.

A small knock came on the door.

"Abigail,"came the voice of agent Prentiss,"can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in,"I said.

She came in, and sat next to me on the bed.

"If anyone has a right to be mad, it's you,"she said,"but I think this has been bothering you since before he brought it up."

"If I look like her is it possible for me to become like her?"

"You don't look exactly like her. Look at your eyes. Her's are brown, but yours are green, like your father."

"Why did my mom do any of this?"

Emily sighed,"normally I would sugar coat this answer, but you need to hear the truth. Your mother was abused when she was a child. When you were born she was able to set aside her fear to take care of you, but that car accident from last year was her trigger she had to end her whole family."

I remembered that accident. It was last year. My mom was pregnant, and someone hit her from the side. They had to sacrifice the baby to save her.

"That accident caused her to kill my father? What's going to happen when she finds me?"

* * *

 **Morgan's pov**

Morgan was sitting with Abigail's grandmother, while Prentiss talked to Abigail.

"Her father wasn't the first child we lost. When he was young his brother was killed in a drug deal gone bad. The shooter was never found. Allen decided that he would become a cop. It scared me, and my husband to death. The night of his eighteenth birthday Charles told him that if he became a cop that he wasn't aloud back in this house. The next day he joined the academy, and I never saw him again."

"I'm very sorry to hear that,"Morgan said.

"Then one night we heard on the news that he had been killed, and we heard about Abigail. I didn't even know that he was married. I begged him to adopt her. When my so. Left my husband threw out all of his things I needed something to remember him by. It was selfish of me to try to use her to fill the void, but I was all alone my children were dead, my husband had let his work take over, and I don't have a drivers license, so I can't go anywhere. I should have never brought her into this."


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail's grandfather was out in the garage, waxing his late son's car. Not Abigail's father, but the one they had lost during that drug deal. He was so excited when they bought him that car. If they had known what would happen in just one year from then, they would have never bought it for him. Charles refused to sell the car. Even when they were about to lose the house. He had considered suicide at one point, but he had a ten year old boy at home, and his wife didn't even have a driver's license. It wouldn't be fair to leave them alone, so they could starve. When his other son enlisted in the army, he felt as if he had lost another child. Then he saw on the TV that he really had lost his last child. He wanted nothing to do with the orphan who had been left behind, but his wife insisted.

 _"Why do you get to keep that old truck all these years, but I can't take in my granddaughter into my own home? I have so much that I want to know about him! When did he marry her mother? Does he still love poppy seed chicken? Has he ever told her about us? I need to know before I die,"she said._

He looked up, and saw a car coming up the road. He knew that someone wanted to hurt Abigail. He opened his safe, and loaded his shotgun. He jumped out of the garage, and aimed his gun at the intruder.

"Get off my property dirtbag!"

* * *

I looked out the window to see a gold SUV I recognized the driver as Sergio.

 _No no no. Why'd he have to come now? What if one of the agents thinks that he wants to hurt me?_

"Damn,"I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"agent Prentiss asked.

"A kid from my band is coming. I don't know why. He graduated. He has a class right now,"I said, panicked,"I know what it looks like, but he would never hurt me."

"Okay,"she said,"let's go downstairs and let Morgan know."

We ran downstairs, and saw the door was opened. My grandfather was aiming a shotgun at Sergio, who had his hands in the air, and his eyes opened wide.

Agent Morgan had his gun in hand,"Sir, put the gun down. That is not one of the people who want to hurt Abigail."

My grandmother was begging her husband,"please, Charles put down the gun he's just a boy," then to agent Morgan,"please don't hurt him."

"Sir, look at your wife. If you don't lower your weapon, I'll have to kill you. She'll have to pay for your funeral, and support Abigail all on her own. Do you really want to put her through that?"

My grandfather looked at my trembling grandmother, and for the first time since I met him there was sorrow in his eyes. He lowered his gun.

Sergio sighed, and put his arms down.

"What are you doing here?"I asked,"don't you have a class?"

"One of the trumpets called me, and said your grandparents were in an accident. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Your grandparents look just fine to me."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Agent Prentiss got out her gun.

"Get in the house,"agent Morgan said.

We ran inside. My father had told me about these situations I knew just what to do.

"Is there a room without any windows?"

"Our closet,"my grandfather said.

We went to their room, my grandmother, and Sergio went in, but my grand father stood outside the door. He still had his gun.

"Go on,"he said,"I'm not going to let them get to your grandmother."

I could tell that it would be useless to argue. I ran into the closest. My grandmother was in histerics. Sergio was holding her hand. I sat down on the other side of him. More gunshots came. Sergio grabbed my hand. Not to tight, just tight enough to say,"I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Talk to me,"I said to Sergio.

"About what?"

"I don't care. I just need to talk about something,"I said, with both my eyes squeezed shut.

This was how my mother's men took me. They started shooting, and one of them found me in the closet hiding. The only reason I went to the closet this time was because agents Morgan, and Prentiss were outside.

"I got an internship with a really good electric company,"he said,"it was the one your dad got me a job shadow with."

My dad was friends with a lot of guys with blue collar jobs. I had already been offered a job shadow on a construction site.

"Please don't bring up my father,"I whispered.

"Okay I'm sorry,"he said,"I won't do it again."

The gunshots had gone from few and far between to constant noise. One after the other. I heard my grandfather cocking his gun. Then he started to fire his own shots.

Something hit the bedroom door, and my grandfather cursed,"Dammit!"

The door slowly opened, and someone ran in. I stood up. If someone wanted to kill me I wasn't going to die on my knees. The door opened, and I prepared myself to fight. My grandfather was on the other side, grabbing his left arm,with his other hand.

He sat down in between my grandmother, and Sergio. It was obvious what had happened. He had gotten shot, and he couldn't hold his gun. I was furious at him.

"How stupid are you?"

Everyone gave me a different look. My grandfather gave me a look of disgust. My grandmother was horrified. Even Sergio looked surprised.

"Excuse me young lady?"my grandfather asked.

"You were supposed to get in the closet with us and you didn't. You were supposed to let the agents do their job, and you didn't. You were supposed to be my legal guardian, and your terrible at it. Ever since I was released from the hospital you made me wish that I had died in that barn. I'm sorry I look like my mom, now will you please shut up, and let me get through this? All I want is to survive, but you're making this really hard,"I had just said everything I wanted to tell him.

I should have felt better. Why didn't I?

* * *

Morgan, and Prentiss covered each other. They saw a man aiming his gun through the living room window.

"Drop your weapon,"Morgan yelled.

The gunman shot the window, and Prentiss shot him in the shoulder. Morgan looked through the window, and saw Abigail's grandfather on the floor. He motioned for him to get in the room. Prentiss handcuffed the shooter, and brought him to his feet.

"Did you really think it would be a good idea to terrorize this family while there were two FBI agents on the premises?"she asked.

"We were just supposed to kill the old man,"he said,"then we would be able to get our hands on that bitch."

"Excuse me?"Morgan got in his face,"Who is it that you're calling a bitch? Because you can tell your friends that the old mom is alive, and the only bitch I see is you."

"That girl's nothing without her daddy to protect her. We'll be able to do whatever we want with her when you two leave."

"Well you won't be there,"because we are going to make sure that everyone in your prison knows that your helping a pedofile by giving him another victim,"Morgan then turned to Prentiss,"get him in the car."

Prentiss walked him to the car, and Morgan ran into the house, and through the bedroom door. He heard Abigail's voice.

"How stupid are you?"

She went on to tell him everything that he had done wrong in the past two days. Morgan wasn't about to stop her. She was right. When she was finished he opened the door.

He helped Abigail up, who ran out of the room. He saw her friend had tried to stay strong for her, but he was still just a college kid who had no idea that any of this would happen.

"Are you all right kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think Abigail's grandfather got hurt,"he said.


	10. Chapter 10

I had gone up stairs, to see what shape my room was in. When I opened the door, I took a step back. Both of my father's pictures had been shot in the face. The window was broken in three different places. The third bullet had hit the mirror. I fell to my knees. Those were the only pictures I had of just my father. I was relieved to see that his medal was unharmed. I grabbed it, and held it to my heart. This was all I had. My tears silently hit the carpet.

"Abigail,"agent Morgan's voice said as his footsteps got closer,"are you al-"

He had just seen the pictures. He knew what had happened. I prepared for the pep talk.

 _You still have your memories_ or _don't let them break you down,_ or even _they're just pictures get over it._

But he didn't say anything. He just put a hand on my shoulder. I heard sirens in the distance.

"We need to get you, and your family out of here. We decided not to take you al to the same place. Including your friend,"he said quietly.

"Why Sergio?"I asked,"my mother won't try to hurt him."

"We can't take that chance,"he replied,"odds are they saw him drive up here."

"Okay,"I said,"let me get some of my stuff, and I'll meet you downstairs."

I found my satchel, and packed three sets of clothes, two books, and my stuffed rabbit. I know I was a little old, but my mother had ordered for me to be kidnapped. If anyone needed a cuddly, friend, and protector It was me. I

I put my dad's medal in my pocket. I needed it close to me. I walked downstairs, where my grandfather had been bandaged up.

"The agent told me what happened to your pictures. I'm sorry,"he said.

"Thank you,"I said.

"I want to give you something,"he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a chain,"these were your father's dog tags. He had them sent to us when he was released from the army. He was asking to be accepted back into our family, but I was to bull headed to listen. I want you to have them."

"Are you sure?"I wanted to grab them from his hand, and put them around by neck right then, but this was a man who was giving me the only thing he had left of his dead son.

"I'm sure,"he answered.

"I also want you have this,"I turned around, and my grandmother was holding a gold locket in her hand she opened it up, and there was a little boy on either side,"This is your father, and your uncle. You need to keep them both close to your heart."

I put the necklace on, and gave her a hug. She looked up at agent Morgan,"take care of her."

My grandfather hugged me next, and whispered so quietly that I almost missed it,"I love you."

I got up, and followed agent Morgan into the kitchen, where I saw agent Prentiss, and two other agents. A blonde woman with kind eyes, and a man who looked a little young to be in FBI.

"Hotch, and Rossi already took her friend,"the woman informed him.

"Good we need to get going,"agent Prentiss said.

* * *

Sergio was riding in the backseat of a car with two FBI agents. They had introduced themselves as agents Rossi, and Hotchner. Agent Rossi gave of an almost laid-back vibe, but agent Hotcher scared the crap out of him.

"Why did you go to her house?"he asked.

"I was going to talk to her grandparents about letting her continue with band,"he answered,"they're trying to make her quit."

"You really care about this girl. Don't you?"Agent Rossi asked him.

"Yeah, she's a good person,"he replied.

"Oh to be young, and to feel the subtle yet undeniable pull of attraction,"the agent grinned.

Sergio could see on the other agent's face what was almost a smile. The type of smile that comes up when you're trying to keep a straight face, but someone says or does something that makes it impossible.

His almost smile disappeared when the window broke,and then he grunted in pain. Then a truck, that was on the wrong side of the road hit the front of the car. Both the air bags went off. Agent Rossi was unconscious, and agent Hotcher had become men got out of the truck, opened the backseat door, and grabbed Sergio. He tried to fight them, but they were too strong. They dragged him to a trailer and threw him inside. When they shut the door everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Reid, and JJ couldn't get Abigail's grandfather to at least let them stay at the house.

"Those people are only going after my granddaughter. She's no longer here, so why are you here with us, and not out there protecting her?"

"Sir I understand your frustration,"JJ said,"but these people no where you live. If they think you know where Abigail is, there's no telling what they will do to get that information out of you."

"My own son died, because he believed in your team. He did everything you said, and now he's in a morgue, so excuse me if I don't feel like placing my faith in your ability to keep us alive,"he snapped back.

"Sir I-"

"What?! What are you going to say that will make me trust you? Because as far as I'm concerned, you don't have a clue about what you're doing,"he spat,"if you and that walking toothpick don't get out of my house, then I'm going to make you leave, and you won't like my method."

Reid, and JJ exchanged looks, and then reluctantly walked out the door.

"We can't leave them alone,"Reid said.

"We can send someone to watch at the end of the road,"JJ thought out loud,"until then we should go back to Quantico, and see if there's something we missed."

They got in the car, and JJ's phone went off.

"Hello,"was followed by barely audible noise,"oh my God, yes thank you for calling."

When she hung up, Reid's face demanded an answer.

"Hotch, and Rossi are in the hospital. They got Sergio."

* * *

When Rossi woke up his head was killing him. His mind went straight to Hotch. Was he okay? What about that kid they were transporting? Where was he?

"It's good to see you up,"the nurse said in the doorway,"two of your team members want to interview you. Are you up for it?"

"Send them in,"he said.

When JJ, and Reid walked in, he let out a sigh of relief. If Morgan, and Prentiss had shown up, then that would've meant that Abigail was in danger.

"How's Hotch doing?"

"He's still in surgery,"JJ said,"but the doctors predict he's going to be fine."

"Good,"he said,"and what about the kid?"

JJ paused,"the police think the men working for Abigail's mother have him."

"Dammit,"he cursed.

They were supposed to protect this kid, and now he was in the hands of multiple killers.

"We're going to try a cognitive interview to see if there's anything you remember,"Reid said,"I want you to close your eyes. I want you to go back to when you were driving with Hotch, and Sergio. Are you talking to him?"

"Yes,"Rossi said,"I'm making fun of him. I'm saying he has a crush on Abigail."

"Okay, what's the next thing you see?"

"Hotch is in pain. Something hit him."

"Is there another car on the road?"

"There's a truck on the wrong side of the road. It's coming straight towards us. That's when I blacked out."

"Okay that's fine,"JJ said,"you get some rest."

* * *

Abigail's grand parents had just fixed the window. Her grandmother was sitting on the couch, when her husband sat down beside her.

"She's going to be fine,"he said,"she has two body guards."

"Why did you push everyone away?"she asked bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about,"she answered,"it all started when our first son was killed. Since then you've made it your life goal to isolate this family. That's why Allen left. That's why he was killed, and that's why you tried to make Abigail quit band, because if you're not happy then nobody's allowed to be happy."

"That's not true,"he denied.

A knock came to the door before she could respond. Charles got up, and went to the entryway.

"Get in the house!"came a voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Three men came into the house. One grabbed Carol, and threw her on the floor. The next one shoved Charles down next to her.

"If one of you moves I swear to God I'll blow both your brains out,"the third one said,"where is Abigail?"

"We don't know,"her grandfather answered,"they didn't tell us."

One of the other men slapped his wife in the face.

"Bull shit, old man,"he said.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my wife again,"he barked back.

"I think you're telling the truth,"the gunman said,"who are the agents that took her?"

"Like hell I'm telling you,"Charles said.

"Fine,"the intruder replied,"if you want to make this hard."

He lifted the gun, and shot Carol in the foot. Her screams filled the whole house.

"Okay, okay,"he said,with tears in his eyes,"they were agents Morgan, and Prentiss."

"I knew I could loosen your tongue,"he answered with a smile.

He turned around to leave, but the other two men pulled out knives.

"What are you doing?"Carol whimpered.

"We want to give the other agents a warning,"smiled the bigger one,"now be good, and hold still."

* * *

Reid, and JJ were trying to get information on Hotch, but they couldn't get the doctors to talk.

JJ's phone rang suddenly, and when she answered it, her face went pale.

"Agent Jaraue,"said a deep voice,"you left and elderly couple alone. Now they need you. They're in danger. If you don't come they will both die."

JJ tried to sound calm,"okay, may I ask who's calling?"

"Is that really what you need to know right now?"

The line went dead.

"Spence,"she said,"we need to go check on Abigail's grandparents. Now."

While JJ drove, Reid was calling Garcia.

"I need you to trace the most recent call from JJ's phone,"he said.

"The call came from a disposable phone,"she said.

"Can you call their house? If no one answers leave a message to tell them we're coming, and to just hang on."

When they got to the house, they both got there guns out. What they saw, was horrifying. There was blood everywhere. In the middle of the room was two bodies. Reid recognized them instantly.

They were Abigail's grandparents.

"Spence,"JJ interrupted his thoughts,"look at this."

She pointed to markings on Her grandfather's shoulder. In crude writing, it said "Dead." Reid checked her grandmother. It said "she's"

"She's dead,"JJ read aloud, then she looked at Spencer,"They're talking about Abigail."

* * *

I had just gotten settled in the bedroom that I had been sent to, when there was a knock at the door. I knew what to do if this happened. I stayed completely quiet, while agents Morgan, and Prentiss took care of it.

"Who's there?"agent Morgan asked.

There was no answer. The door opened, but there was still no sound.

"You can come on out Abigail,"called agent Prentiss,"it's safe."

"They just left this picture,"Morgan held it up.

The picture was of Sergio. He was on the ground, with his hands bound behind his back. There was a gun aimed at his head.

"Prentiss,"he said,"there's a note on the back."

"Come alone,"she read,"or the boy dies."

"I have to go,"I said immediately.

"Abigail, we can't put you in danger,"Morgan said,"and there's no way of even knowing where they are."

"I can't let someone die for me,"I argued,"he's not prepared for this."

"Abigail, we will fix this,"agent Prentiss said,"we will get him back. We promise."

"Okay,"I said, trying to fake defeat,"I guess I'll go read or something, while an innocent person is put in danger because of me."

I walked away, and went into the room. I found my mother's wedding ring. I was going to need money to get where I was going, and this was my only source. Agent Morgan was wrong when he said we didn't know where they were. I knew where I was going. I was going home.


	13. Chapter 13

Agent Morgan had left to tell his team about the abduction, and agent Prentiss was alone with me. She had tried to stay awake, but she was overcome with fatigue. When I passed her, I left a note beside her on the couch, and walked out the door. I had no money, but that's what the ring was for. I could pawn it, take the bus, and get to the house. I took one last look, and walked out the door. I ran down the stairs, and out the door of the building. I wandered the streets until I found a pawn shop. I walked in with my head held high.

My father always used to say,"confidence is key."

He probably didn't mean it for these situations, but I was ready to take advice wherever I could get it. A man walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for you little lady?"

I pulled the ring out of my pocket, while keeping a good grip on it.

"What will this get me?"

"I'm going to need to look at that a little better,"he said after a few moments.

I reluctantly handed it over, and he put it under a magnifying glass. He gave it back to me after a few minutes.

"Where does a young woman like you find a nice ring like that?"

"My mom told me to pawn her wedding ring while she was at work,"I lied,"you still haven't told me what it's worth."

"I'll give you a thousand dollars for it,"he said.

"I'll take it,"I replied.

He handed me my money, and I put it in my pocket.

"Is there a bus or a train leaving tonight?"

"There's a bus around the corner, but I wouldn't go with all that money in my pocket,"he advised.

"Thank you, sir,"I said.

I walked out the door and in the direction of the bus stop. There was no one around, so I put the money in my shoe, and kept one of the bills in my pocket. When the bus showed up I got on, payed the fair, and sat down in the back.

* * *

When Prentiss woke up, she found a note next to her.

 _Agents Prentiss, and Morgan,_

 _I'm sorry. I lied to you both. I know where they have Sergio, but I can't tell you. If anyone other than me goes, my mother will know, and she will kill him. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me._

 _-Abigail_

She started calling her name in case she was still there.

"Abigail, Abigail. If you know where your friend is you need to tell me."

She got her phone out, and called Morgan.

"Abigail snuck out while I was asleep,"she said when he answered.

"I'll call Garcia, and see if she can find anything. You check her room, and see if anything's missing."

Prentiss had seen what Abigail packed. The locket, and dog tags were on the dresser, but her mother's wedding ring was gone.

She called Garcia immediately.

"Check and see if there were any wedding rings pawned recently,"she requested.

"Why wouldn't she just sell it to someone on the street?"

"No,"she said,"Abigail is cautious. She follows the rules. This is her first time to act out. She'll want to play it safe."

"There was a ring pawned an hour ago. Let me check the security cameras,"she said,"oh my God. That's her. I'm sending the address to your phones."

"Great, good job PG,"Prentiss said before running out the door."

When she found the pawn shop, Morgan, Reid, and JJ were already there.

"Sir,"Morgan said,"a fifteen year old girl sold you a diamond ring. Where did she go?"

"I like to keep the whereabouts of my clientele confidential,"said the man behind the counter.

"Oh really,"Reid scoffed,"a teenaged girl comes into your shop with a wedding ring, and when the FBI comes you suddenly want to keep everything a secret."

"She had a very convincing story."


	14. Chapter 14

I a good up, and went to the front of the bus. I could walk the rest of the way to my house. I got off and started to walk. My hands were shaking by. My side I was about to see my mother for the first time since she fired the shot that killed my father. It was terrifying, but This wasn't about me. This was about Sergio. What if he died? I could never forgive myself if he was killed as a result of my cowardice. I slowly walked down the road to my home. I always loved living out in the country where it was quiet, and I had endless fields to run through, but now I wished we had chosen to live in the suburbs. Then someone might have heard my screams when my own mother pulled a gun on me. Then none of this would be happening.

My reminiscing was cut short when a car came down the road. It pulled up in front of me, and rolled down one of the tinted windows just enough to see the driver, and Sergio, unconcious in the back seat. The driver pulled out a gun.

"Get in,"he said,"or the I'll kill you both."

I hesitantly opened the door and got in. The driver had to drive to the end of the road to turn around, so I took the extra time to look back and check on Sergio. He had bruises all over his face, and arms, and a burn mark on his right cheek.

"He's alive," the driver said," how long he stays that way will depend on how well you can behave. Your mother can't wait to see you."

"I was hoping she would be in handcuffs the next time I saw her,"I said frankly," but I guess this will work too."

"My son wants to see you. He thinks you're cute."

"Damn,"I said,"he won't be to happy when he finds out I quit liking him after he tried to abduct me."

"Your mother warned me that you would have a smart mouth,"he ," but she also told me that you wouldn't have anything to back it up with."

"Well unlike my mother, I don't have an army of flying monkeys to go abduct my child and kill my husband when I get bored,"I spat back.

He pulled up at the house where my mother was waiting.

She walked to the car and opened the door. I froze. A million thoughts ran through my head.

Why was she after me? Did she want to hurt me? Kill me? My mind still wanted to poke at the idea that maybe she wanted to talk. To tell me it was all just a misunderstanding. That she was wrongly accused.

But I instantly rejected the thought when I saw one of the men carry Sergio's limp body into the house. If she wanted to prove her innocence she wouldn't start by adding an additional kidnapping charge to her already extensive list.

"Abigail,"she said as if I had just returned from camp,"I've waited so long to see you."

"So have I,"I replied,"except I thought it would be at your trial and I'd be testifying that you shot My father."

"That mouth of yours will be the end of you," She answered back," you can't relive on sarcasm to get you through life."

"Maybe I should become a prostitute, and follow in my mother's foot steps. That seems to be the only job anyone in this family can have without getting murdered. Its kinda ironic if you allow yourself to think about it to long,"I shot back.

I immediately regreted my remark when her hand connected with my face. She led me into the living room where the rug had been removed. There was a trap door. I had never seen it before.

"What the hell is that?"

"You know this house has been around since the Revolutionary war. What you don't know is that the original owner built a panick room for his family. Now we can use it to remain hidden," my mother said as if this was an everyday occurrence.


End file.
